Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Youtubers
by AliceCullen3
Summary: My final Christmas one-shot of 2016. Sequel to 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Tangled Again', 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Kyo Kara Maoh', 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Avengers' and 'Sammy and Lewis Adventures: Five Nights at Freddy's Again'. Don't have to read if you don't want to. Sammy and Lewis have now return everyone home but how will they get home?


**It's a little late due to me wanting to get it finished and edited. Here is the final Christmas one-shot of this year. Enjoy!**

 **Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Youtubers**

This time the Portar dropped them off in the middle of a living room before disintegrating. Before that however, if you haven't read 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Tangled Again', 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Kyo Kara Maoh! Again', 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Avengers' and 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Five Nights at Freddy's Again', let catch you up on what has happened so far.

Sammy and Lewis met the fairy, Lady Winter, once again, who gave them a mission. Now, along with their sisters, Vanessa (Lewis' younger sister), Stevie and Poppy (Sammy's older sisters), they must find and help the people who are far from home and return them in one piece. Their first find was Greta who they found with their old friends Rapunzel and Eugene. They managed, with help from Poppy mostly, to return her back to her family. Said family also happened to be old acquaintances Yuuri, Wolfram, Murata and Conrad. They also met the former Queen, Celi, who was with their next find, Wanda. They managed to bring Wanda back safely but in process almost were attacked. Thankfully, they managed to find their next target but had a bit of trouble due to the child closing themselves in a closet. They managed to get the child to come out so they could take him home only to discover was a dangerous place at night. With the help of youtuber Pewdiepie, and his dog, Edgar, who didn't really do much, they were able to destroy all the Nightmares giving Chris (AKA the child) Nightmare free nights. Now they are taking Pewdiepie and Edgar home with them being their last find. Now back to the story.

"Felix! Edgar!" An Italian female voice cried.

A brunette came running towards Felix with a cream coloured pug with one eye following behind her. She wrapped her arms tightly around both of them.

"Where have you been? I was so worried about you."

"It's kind of hard to explain, Marzia."

It was then that Marzia noticed the others.

"Who are these people?" She asked curiously.

"Uh…" Felix stuttered.

"I'm Sammy and these are my sisters Stevie and Poppy, my friend Lewis and his sister Vanessa." Sammy introduced.

"So what exactly happened?" Marzia asked directing the question to Felix.

Felix, with help from the others, told Marzia what had happened to him. How he had to get Edgar and him away from the animatronics from the 4th Five Nights at Freddy's game. He told her about meeting the group and making a plan on destroying the Nightmare animatronics. To prove that they were telling the truth, Lewis and Vanessa showed their element to Marzia before having her promise not to tell anyone.

"Let me get this straight. You were teleported into a strange house, with Edgar, where you were chased by the animatronics from that Freddy's game and ended up meeting these guys who you worked with to create a plan to beat the animatronics. You beat them successfully and then came home with a metal tube thing that somehow vanished afterwards."

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Felix nodded.

"Well, at least you're both back safe and sound."

Marzia once again hugged the two whilst the cream colourer pug was pawing at Felix.

It was then that a phone rang.

"Huh?"

"Is that someone's phone?"

"Whose is it?"

It was realised by Lewis, that it was his phone and he pulled it out before looking at the ID caller. He seemed to look a little surprised before answering.

"Hey honey."

Due to Sammy, Stevie and Poppy's enhanced hearing, they were able to hear the other person.

"Lewis, are you in Brighton?" A female voice asked.

"Erm, hold on." Lewis quickly pulled the phone down to his chest before looking towards Marzia and Felix. "Where are we?"

"Um, you're in Brighton." Marzia answered, sounding a bit confused.

Lewis quickly thanked her before walking away to privately talk to who was on the phone.

"Whose is he talking to?" Felix asked, now holding the cream coloured pug after putting Edgar down.

"His wife." Sammy answered. "I guess a friend of ours let her know where to pick us up and when."

"You'll be leaving then?" Marzia asked.

"Well, we have to get home." Stevie answered.

Marzia immediately rushed off somewhere in the house whilst calling them to wait. Not too soon after that, Lewis got off his phone and walked back to the group.

"That was Zoey. She said she's near the pier and that she'll wait for us there."

"Well, Marzia doing something so we should probably wait a few moments." Vanessa told her brother.

While waiting for a few minutes for Marzia to return, they filled the silence with small talk.

"Here!" Marzia cried, holding out a beautifully decorated box for the group.

"What is it?" Stevie asked whilst Poppy carefully took hold of the box.

"I made some fruit cake and I thought to give you some as a thank you for bringing Felix and Edgar home. Me and Puga-chan were both very worried about them." Marzia answered.

Poppy carefully opened the lid and was overcome by a wonderful smell. Inside was some fruitcake with white fondant icing on top.

"It smells awesome." Sammy complimented as he peered over his sister shoulder.

"And it looks gorgeous." Poppy added.

"Thank you. I can cut you a slice Felix if you want some."

"Sure."

"Well we should head off now." Lewis stated.

After everyone said goodbye, the group left the house where they then realised they didn't know where to go.

"Let me ask Siri." Sammy suggested.

"Really, you want to use her?" Stevie asked.

"She helped us last year." Lewis stated.

"Fine." Stevie sighed.

After finding out where they were from Siri and getting directions to get to the pier, they began to start walking.

"So did you have fun Vanessa?" Lewis asked his sister as they walked.

"Huh?"

"Your first Christmas adventure. Did you enjoy it?"

"It was okay."

It was half an hour later that they finally reached the pier where they found Zoey close by in the car waiting for them. At seeing her, Lewis rushed over to the car door to open it and give his wife a peck on the lips.

"Alright love birds, get a room." Sammy teased as he climbed into the back seat before pulling the seat in front of him up.

Lewis just rolled his eyes before going around the car to sit shotgun. The girls made their way to sit in the middle with Stevie in the middle and Poppy and Vanessa on either side of her. Quickly making sure that everyone was seated and had their seatbelts on, Zoey started the car and began to drive.

Vanessa laid her head against the window as she watched the ocean through the glass. She thought back to what her brother had called the trip. A 'Christmas adventure'.

' _That wasn't a Christmas adventure, that was a Sammy and Lewis adventure…'_

 **I hope you enjoyed this. It took a few months for me to write and finish all five one-shots. Be sure to leave a review telling me what you thought. If you want more Sammy and Lewis Adventures you can check out my past Christmas one-shot series in previous years of my profile. I'll see you next Christmas with five new Sammy and Lewis Christmas one-shots. Merry Christmas!**


End file.
